Caffeine & Cartwheels
by sprinkleofgold
Summary: In which Austin & Ally experience their first cups of coffee.


**So basically this is crap. But hey I wrote it at 2 o'clock in the morning when I was half asleep so cut me at least some slack. It's dedicated to the one and only VannyBoo from twitter because she was the one who graced me with this lovely idea. And also to all of the Auslly shippers that I have been fangirling to the max with on the twitter machine. Mwah mwah babies.**

* * *

I guess you could say it was a plain old boring day in Sonic Boom. Only one customer had come by in the last two hours and he thought it was a dentist's office. Now, Austin was "testing" the new shipment of guitars, Dez was by the grand piano doing whatever Dez's do. Trish was actually at her job working (yeah you heard me) at Espresso Yourself probably because of her cute new coworker, and Ally was doodling in her songbook getting ready to go to her weekly cloud watching group.

"Ally, come look at me! I don't think any human being has ever done this before!" her best freckled friend yelled out from across the room. "Dez, I'm kind of busy over here!" Ally retorted back not even looking up from her songbook.

She heard a loud scoff followed by, "Please, you're just writing Dallas' name in fancy cursive writing all over the pages with the occasional heart by it. HURRY COME OVER HERE." The songwriter sighed and placed her pencil on top of the counter then made her way towards Dez sitting comfortably..on his head…? "One small step for Dez, one giant leap for ginger kind," he exclaimed while scooping a hearty spoonful of chocolate pudding into his upside-down mouth.

"Dez, I'm pretty sure the task of eating upside-down has been accomplished before," Ally said tilting her head to the side.

"You're such a fun-sucker-out-of-everything," he let his feet reach the ground and ran through the doors of Sonic Boom letting out a few sobs.

Ally thought, welp one down, one to go-

"Hey Ally! Check this out!" Austin breezed through a series of complicated chords on one of the new electric guitars and ended with a cocky smirk spread across his face. "Pretty dope, huh?"***

"Um yeah, dope.." Ally trailed off with a confused expression. Dope? Was this what the cool kids were saying nowadays? Just when she was about to question Austin's strange word choice, a certain latina strolled into the music store balancing enough coffee for one person to suffer from a heart attack in her arms. "Guess who got free samples?" Trish put down the abundance of coffee drinks on the counter then stepped back. Austin and Ally quickly dropped what they were doing and walked over to where Trish was. "No way! I heard they had the best Frappuccino's in the whole mall! Too bad my dad doesn't allow me to have caffeine." Ally looked down with a frown as Austin and Trish both gave her weird stares.

"You only go to one "party" a year and you're not allowed to have coffee? You're definitely living the life, Als." Trish said as her phone started to blare the instrumentals to Austin's summer hit, "Heard it on the Radio." "Everyone shut up, it's Spencer!" she said pressing the answer button.

"We weren't saying anything," Ally said on the pair's behalf. A vulgar "Sh!" and Trish's hand in her face was all she got in response. Ah, Spencer. Trish's latest crush. Ally had to admit he was pretty decent looking, however he was nothing compared to her Dallas. But it really was amazing what a cute boy could do to Team Austin's manager, I mean, actually make her work and keep a job? That was a flat-out miracle itself.

"Guys, I have to go. Spencer needs help working the espresso machine," she giggled, "you can finish off all of the samples and if you want more just stop by the shop, I've got TONS," Trish half sprinted half skipped to the exit and off to her work. Wow, was that a strange sight.

Once their manager was outside the store, Austin reached over to one of the coffee cups and sipped his little heart out. His eyes immediately got three times bigger. In between sips he said, "You have to try this, Ally-gator. It's like drinking Jesus' sweat. It's…AWESOME."

"Austin, I wish I could but, I'm not allowed to, besides I have a cloud watchers meeting in," she checked her wristwatch, "now." Ally headed for the door only to be caught by Austin grabbing her wrist. "Just this once, live a little! Skip your 'important meeting' and just chill with me here! Please, I promise I'll make it fun." There goes Austin's puppy dog pout. Curse the puppy dog pout.

"Fine, I'll be a little late to my meeting so you better make the most out of these 900 seconds you have with me," she caved.

"Great! Now take a sip of this," he handed her one of the coffee cups with a mischievous smile then grabbed three more of the cups and started simultaneously sipping them himself.

"One little sip couldn't hurt," Ally nervously coughed as she put the drink to her mouth.

* * *

_40 and a half coffee cups later…_

"Austin! Look at my nose!" Ally currently had her nose squished up against the window of Sonic Boom while giggling hysterically and Austin was outside of the store seeing how many times he could run in circles before he threw up. The blonde ran over to Ally and laughed so hard he had to grip his sides from all the pain he was experiencing. Soon enough, he was rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Als, your nose, your nose looks so…funny!" he said in between breaths. His face turned serious as he got up from his fetal laughing position and said, "Hey! Let's see how many circles we can both run in, OOH, and then after we can go fishing in the mall fountain, and then after we can count all of the leaves on every single tree in the mall, and then we can go marshmallow watching, I mean cloud watching, Ally, WE CAN DO EVERYTHING. Let's go to the sun, Ally!" He was now jumping up and down in excitement. The normally calm and logical Ally Dawson was now doing cartwheels to where Austin was jumping. When she was done, she looked up to the sun and squinted her eyes. "Yes! We just have to build a really really really really really really really really really long ladder," Ally said breathlessly.

"We're gonna need more coffee if we're gonna build that, Allyson." Austin grabbed Ally's hand and ran off in the direction of Espresso Yourself.

Bursting through the doors of the quiet coffee shop, Austin screamed out, "I need all of the free samples of coffee you have, sir," Spencer looked up from the cash register and gave them both smiles then gasped. "Hey you're that Ralph kid from the dog food commercials!" he pointed at Austin.

"Why yes, yes I am! Can we please have all of your free caffeine, it's purely for science."

"Anything for the dopest person on television." Spencer handed over ten filled up coffee cups before the pair took them and ran outside the shop.

"Thanks, Spencer. That was so DOPE of you!" Ally yelled as she was exiting behind Austin. Yep, she totally had this whole cool kid thing down.

"You know what we should try, Austin?"

"What?"

"We should try drinking this while standing on our heads." Ally barely got that sentence out with all of her excessive giggling in the background.

"You're just full of great ideas today, aren't you?" Austin said back while precisely trying (and failing) to balance on his head.

"Let Ally D show you how it's done, rookie." With ease, the petite girl was balanced on her head in no time. "Hand me that cup over there." She tried tipping the cup down to her lips but obviously forgot about the rules of gravity as the drink spilled all over her cloud watching club t-shirt. The normal, non-caffeinated Ally would have freaked out and went on a 3 hour rampage of how coffee is oh so hard to wash out of clothes but this new Ally simply laughed until it felt like her lungs were going to collapse. Austin was standing there covering his mouth and chuckling until he decided to give Ally a subtle bump which caused her to fall straight on her back. She laid there staring up at the sky, cackling.

"All of these clouds look like the whipped cream that was on top of the coffee, Austin. Isn't that so funny?" she said as a smile tugged on her lips.

Austin was now lying beside her, in the middle of the mall. "One day, I'm gonna take you to the clouds so you can actually touch them. Maybe we can fly there together."

"I want to eat the clouds. Or jump on them. Or maybe I could do both at the same time." Ally jumped up and quickly said, "Austin, let's go back to the store and write a song," she paused, "I feel….inspired."

Ally was playing notes all over the place on the piano placed in their practice room with Austin sitting practically on top of her. Who needs personal space, anyways? Certainly not Austin and Ally.

"I love coffee and I love skipping. Doing cartwheels is a whole lot of fun. Clouds are like cotton candy, I want to eat all of them, and I also want to fly with Austin to the sun," Ally sang melodiously. And that was about as far as she got because right after she sang the last note, her head hit the keys with a loud thump, but not before letting a quiet "Goodnight, Austin," leak through her lips. Not even 30 seconds later, the popstar's head was next to hers drooling and snoring on the keys.

A few hours later, the duo was still fast asleep when Trish opened the door to the practice room. The scene had changed, however. Ally's head was comfortably resting on Austin's shoulder with his fingers massaging the fabric of Ally's shirt. (Trish certainly did not ignore the sheepish smile on Austin's face.) She took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two as she smiled and thought to herself, "they need to have coffee more often."

* * *

**And voila!**

*****Yeah so Ross has this thing where he overuses the word dope so I thought I would incorporate that into this oneshot.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and remember, every time you favorite without leaving a review, a puppy dies.**

**:)**


End file.
